Rewritten History
by LizardoLover
Summary: History is about to repeat itself. Will it need to have the same tragic ending? Rating may change in later chapters. please read and review.
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Lightning could be heard all around the Hogwarts grounds. Everyone was inside the huge castle… All of them either enjoying a feast in the Great Hall, or resting and joking around with some friends in their respective dorms. All except for two figures out in the grounds…

"You took her away from me!" He said. His mercurial eyes ablaze with emotions that now filled his heart and mind: anger, jealousy, and betrayal. His wand was pointed at one person. Someone he thought he could trust. Apparently, he was wrong. He could trust no one, offer his heart to no one… There was no one else other than him.

"No!" a raven-haired one said. "You don't understand! I would never betray you!" He took his own wand out of his pockets and held it up at the silver-eyed one, ready to counter any attacks that he might throw at him. Lightning drew itself in the sky and thunder angrily growled at them.

"Liar!" the other one said. His usually beautiful and expressive grey eyes were now unreadable. Everything was suddenly enclosed in the three feelings he currently had. "I knew I could never trust someone like you! No one is that perfect! _Avada--_"

"No! Stop!" A new voice interrupted their thoughts. She ran out towards the grounds. Her chocolate-coloured eyes were glistening with tears. "You don't have to do this." She said facing the grey-eyed man. "He never did anything to you." She gestured at the raven-haired one. "I'm the one you want! Not him!"

"YOU!" he yelled. He now pointed his wand at the witch with chocolate coloured eyes. His emotions were overcrowding his mind; the way he thought. Red sparks were now emanating from the tip of his wand. "The both of you will pay." He pointed his wand at the raven-haired one. His eyes were filled with determination. Nothing, no one would stop him. "_Avada Kedavra!_"

A jet of green light came out through the tip of his wand. The raven-haired man stood his ground. He knew he deserved this. Not after everything that has happened between them. He was ready to face death… but she wasn't.

"Salazar, no!" Without thinking, the witch positioned herself between the two of them. The green light struck her and her lifeless body fell on the ground. It was odd seeing her brown eyes with no emotion, no light behind them. Yet, there was nothing else they could do. Rowena Ravenclaw was dead. Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor stared into her expressive eyes. There was nothing behind them now. No energy, no love, _no life._

From a great distance, a red-haired witch saw something in the back of her mind. She was somehow gifted with the sight. She saw everything, heard everything. Yet, she didn't do anything. She simply took out a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing. She has been seeing these things for a while now. She could have stopped it from happening, but she didn't. Why? Helga Hufflepuff knew that thousands of years later, four people would continue what they started and never finished…


	2. Helga Hufflepuff

_Chapter 1_

_Helga Hufflepuff_

It was a usual snowy Saturday in December in the Hogwarts grounds. The lake was frozen and most of the seventh years decided to try something they've seen muggles do in the television: Skate over a frozen lake. Some Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were skating on the frozen lake. The Slytherins, on the other hand, who thought that they were too good for anything, simply stood by and watched them with equally revolted faces. Yes, nearly everyone was out in the grounds. All except, a brown-haired witch.

Hermione Granger chose to spend her time reading the revised edition of _Hogwarts: A History_ in the library. Some new artefacts and revelations about the four founders have recently been discovered and have been added to the book. Hermione thought that this must have been very big considering that they have found what was believed to be Helga Hufflepuff's diary. Hermione turned the page and scanned her forefinger over it; looking for a likely paragraph to read. When she finally found one, she adjusted her position on the chair and began reading.

_Strange incidents have been occurring in Hogwarts for the past few years. The headmaster of the school, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore has agreed to speak of this matter and this is what he had to say._

_"I believe that some of the founders' personal possessions have been left unscathed somewhere in the school. One of them may have been Helga Hufflepuff's diary. Helga Hufflepuff, as we all know, was one of the greatest seers in her time and is still the best prophet that may have walked these grounds. The said diary is believed to include things that Helga alone knew, things that not even Rowena Ravenclaw, who is like a sister to Helga, knew. It is also assumed that the memoir does not contain happenings in Helga's everyday life. More on the prophecies about the heirs of the founders who would continue their legacy"_

_Just last June, the school's headmaster has given Ministry Officials to search the perimeter of the school for the reclusive diary. It was found, in a small chamber underneath what is known as the "Room of Requirements" found in the fifth floor of the school._

Hermione didn't even have time to read the next bit as she heard the unmistakable sound of dragonhide boots on the marble floor. It had occurred to Hermione, that wherever she was, he would always find her. It seemed as if some invisible force was connecting her to him. She turned around and looked at the silvery-grey eyes that belonged to none other than Slytherin's resident playboy, Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she asked him as she stared into those beautifully expressive eyes that could somehow put someone in a trance.

"I should be asking you the same question." He told her. He fingered the spines of the book on the shelf behind him and looked at the book Hermione was reading. "Bloody hell. You're reading that again?" He asked her. "I thought by now, you'd have memorized everything that book says!"

Hermione closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. She seated herself on her usual chair and looked at Draco. "What do you want now?" she asked him.

"Oh…" Draco sat down the chair opposite Hermione and he looked at her chocolate-coloured eyes. "I think you know perfectly well what I want. Or have you forgotten?" a smirk was now playing along his pink lips.

Hermione sighed and looked at those eyes again. "Malfoy, you do know that we're in a library. And I don't think I want to know what you're talking about."

Draco looked around him. "Yes… I do in fact know that we are in a library. I'm not as stupid as the others might think, you know. And I do know for a fact that you _do_ know what I'm talking about. And another thing, don't call me Malfoy. As I've said a million times before." He stopped talking for a while and looked at Hermione again. "When do you plan to tell Pothead and Weasel?"

"I don't think I want to tell them." Hermione said and she looked away. She and Malfoy have been seeing each other since the end of the sixth year after that incident in detention.

"You do know that they're going to find out sooner or later. And if they do find out, would you want them to find out in _that_ way?"

"I suppose not. But how do you think I'm going to tell them 'Harry, Ron… Draco and I have been seeing each other ever since we had sex in detention last year.' I don't think they're going to react positively to that." Hermione said.

"Of course they won't!" Draco said this as if it were the most obvious thing on earth. "Let's say you were in Harry's position. How do you think he'd react if his best friend told him she was sleeping with his arch nemesis?"

"He'd look at me as if I had just told him I was married to the Dark Lord and that we have fifteen children." Hermione said.

"Well… That was very nice. I can just imagine Potter's face!" Draco said. He snorted and began to talk again. "Does anyone _know_ that you're seeing me?"

"Ginny does." Hermione said.

"Weaselette?" Draco said. Hermione gave him a piercing look and he knew he said something wrong. "I mean… Weasley's little sister knows? How?"

"I couldn't exactly keep anything from her. I mean… I didn't exactly tell her… She just kept asking me questions about it and I guess she read my expression."

"Well… no point in hiding now, is there?" Draco Malfoy said. He stood up and looked at the books on the shelf behind him. He was running his hand on the spines of all the books and reading each title. He suddenly passed one book that didn't have a name on the spine and he pulled it out, wondering what it was doing in the library. There was nothing written on the cover either so he decided to open it and read what was inside.

Knowing that Draco rarely reads books, Hermione was quite surprised to see Draco reading one. "Draco?" she started. Then, she stood up and walked over to him. "What are you reading?"

"Frankly," Draco began, "I don't know." He closed the book and turned around to face Hermione. "It's full of dates from a thousand years ago and things that haven't happened in their life. I'm thinking it's Wendelin the Weird's diary. He likes to write bizarre things…"

"A diary?" Hermione said. Her face suddenly lit up with curiosity. "You said that the events written in there _haven't _occurred yet?"

"Yes." Draco said as he gave the diary to Hermione. "It looks like someone mental wrote it."

"Let me see it." Hermione took the diary from Draco and flipped through the pages. "Draco…" she began. "This is Helga Hufflepuff's diary!"

"How did you know?" Draco said and he snatched the diary from Hermione and began flipping through its pages.

"I was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ a while ago, remember?" Hermione questioned Draco. "It was a revised edition and it mentioned something about Helga Hufflepuff's diary. The diary was full of prophecies. That was why the events haven't happened yet."

"Are you sure Helga Hufflepuff wasn't a nutcase?" Draco asked. "She sounds a lot like Wendelin the Weird."

"Would you seriously have thought that she was a founder of the school if she was a nutcase?" Hermione asked Draco. He had a blank expression on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and Hermione smiled. "I thought so. Anyway, there was probably a reason why. After all, she was the greatest seer of their time. They would probably be significant at some point."

"No point arguing with you." Draco said as he sat on a chair and put his feet up on the table. "So what does it say? Are there any predictions about what might happen in _our_ time?"

"I don't really know." Hermione said as she read the very first prediction written in Hufflepuff's diary. She flipped the pages again and found something that caught her eye… Three words in Helga Hufflepuff's diary caused her to read the whole prediction. She was silent for a moment and Draco noticed the change.

"Hermione?" He asked her as he got off his chair and started walking towards her. "Is everything alright, dear?"

"Draco…" She began. She turned around and her face was ashen. The only colour on her face was her caramel-coloured eyes. "There _is_ a prediction in here… In our time. And it concerns _you._"


	3. The Heir of Slytherin

_Chapter 2_

_The Heir of Slytherin_

Draco looked at Hermione as if she had just said that she was her biological mother. "Me? A prediction about me?"

"Yes." Hermione said as she closed the diary and placed it on the table. "When you asked me if there was anything there about predictions in our time, I thought it would be a laugh if I actually saw a prophecy directed about our time. I started leafing through the pages and saw three words that shocked me. _Draco Johnathan Malfoy_."

"Well?" Draco said as he took his seat again. He put his feet up again and leaned back. "What does it say? 'A young boy by the name of Draco Johnathan Malfoy will walk the Hogwarts ground and he will be the hottest and sexiest human being on the face of the world?' Does it say anything like that?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you had a sort of obnoxious sarcasm?" Hermione asked as she sat opposite Draco.

"Yes." Draco said as he looked at Hermione. "You did. Just about last year after we got out of detention."

"Okay… Whatever!" Hermione said. She looked at Draco and he could see that she was serious about something.

"Okay, Hermione." Draco said. Again, he put his feet down and sat properly. "What does it say about me?"

"Well," Hermione began, "The prophecies that she wrote were written in very old and deep English. After all, she lived thousands of years ago. However, I understood some of what she said." She looked at Draco and he looked interested in what she was about to say. That was very odd. Considering that Draco never found anything interesting other than himself. "The prophecy said that Draco Johnathan Malfoy was the heir of Salazar Slytherin. He could either continue what Slytherin started, or he could choose to change this."

"What exactly did Slytherin start?" Draco asked. He placed his chin on his hands and he looked at Hermione inquisitively. "I thought he wanted to get rid of all the mudbloods in the school and--" he was cut off by the look on Hermione's face. "I'm sorry, love. But if that's what he wants me to finish… I'm not doing it."

"Actually… no" Hermione said and Draco looked at her weirdly. "No… It doesn't mean you have to continue getting rid of muggle-borns. I've read the whole prophecy and it turns out that Salazar Slytherin tried to kill Godric Gryffindor. However, the spell ended up hitting Rowena Ravenclaw and he killed her instead. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were… let's say "dating" at that time and Slytherin grew mad because he killed the love of his life. Well, he was sent to a wizard prison and he escaped to look for Gryffindor but he never found him."

"I thought Sirius was the only person to escape Azkaban?" Draco said while looking at Hermione.

"Well, yes." Said Hermione. "But I didn't say he escaped from Azkaban. Just a wizard prison. It wasn't specified what that prison was. It just said wizard prison. However, let's get back to his "unfinished business". Slytherin never found Gryffindor so, he dedicated his life to finding him and just before he died, he swore that he would never rest until he has found Gryffindor and took away his life. He created a Horcrux and that Horcrux still lives today. Once his rightful heir takes the Horcrux, he will finish Salazar's job and finish off Gryffindor." Hermione looked at Malfoy and she noticed that there were some points in the prophecy he did not understand. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No…" Draco said as he rubbed his chin and looked at Hermione. "There were just some parts of the prophecy that I did not understand."

"Like what?" Hermione asked him. "I'm prepared to answer any questions that you might have. I understood it quite well and I would explain it to you further, considering that it concerns you most."

"Okay… First things first. How can I finish off Gryffindor if he's dead!" Draco said and he nearly screamed. He clapped his hand over his mouth and looked around to see if their vulture-like librarian, Madam Pince, was anywhere to be seen. He then dropped his voice a bit and continued talking. "Something just occurred to me as you got to the end of telling me the prophecy." Hermione looked at him enquiringly and Draco took this as an indication to tell her his thoughts. "It seems to me that the founders of Hogwarts are all nutcases."

"I don't know why… But somehow, I knew you were going to say that." Hermione said. She smiled at Draco and saw him smile, too. Not a smirk. But a _genuine_ smile. "Anyway… By that, I think Hufflepuff meant that Slytherin's heir would finish off Gryffindor's heir."

"That clears it up a bit. Anyway, I knew the answer to that. It was far too obvious. I just had to ask to see if you would still have the time and patience to answer such a stupid question." The smile that was on his face vanished and was instantaneously substituted by a smirk. Hermione knew that smile wouldn't last long. "Anyway. Next question. What exactly is a Horcrux?"

"Oh." Hermione said. She had forgotten that Draco didn't know what a Horcrux was. "Well, a Horcrux is an item wherein a wizard could put a fraction of his being into. When one kills another, a part of their soul is taken away from them and they could put it into a possession of theirs. It was just like the Dark Lord's journal. That was why he didn't die when the spell that was supposed to kill Harry rebounded on him. There was still a part of his soul that was not destroyed." Draco opened his mouth to talk but Hermione cut him off. "And in case you're going to ask me why he's still alive even after Harry damaged the diary, it's because he has seven Horcruxes. You do remember that he slaughtered a lot of people, don't you?" Draco nodded and Hermione smiled. He loved to see her smile. She was more beautiful that way. "Anything else?"

"Yes, actually." Draco said. "You said that '_once his rightful heir takes the Horcrux, he will finish Salazar's job and finish off Gryffindor_'. What exactly does 'rightful heir' mean?"

"I don't really know." Hermione said. "It wasn't in the prophecy. But I could probably borrow this book and read up on it. I could, however, make an educated guess about what it means."

Draco snorted. "Well, your guesses are mostly accurate. I mean, even if it's just a guess I'm sure it would have been nearly the proper answer."

"Well…" Hermione began. "It could mean that Slytherin has given the task to only one descendant. And that heir is you. I mean the Dark Lord is also his successor but the task wasn't up to him. It's up to you. I guess that was why Harry didn't die when You-Know-Who tried to murder him."

"Well that's nice!" Draco said as he gestured with his arms. "My grandfather assigned me the task of killing someone! I mean, I know I'm a Malfoy but I don't get the fun out of killing people. I like making fun of them… but not killing them!"

"Draco… you're forgetting the other part of the foresight." Hermione said as she too, placed her chin on her laced fingers. "It did say you have a choice. You could either finish what Slytherin started, or you could simply choose to alter it. End the insanity."

"In that case, I'm choosing to stop it. End of story." Draco said. He resumed his favourite sitting position again and closed his eyes.

"Draco…" Hermione began. Draco opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. He could tell that there was something else he didn't get. "The prophecy hasn't occurred yet." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Draco asked her. "I mean, I'm here already. And I've made my choice. I'm not going to kill Gryffindor's heir!"

"No," Hermione said. "it's not that." She looked at Draco and he could see that she was somehow troubled. "The foresight hasn't come to pass yet. You're still not in possession of Slytherin's Horcrux. And I don't think it would be that easy to make a choice. Slytherin's soul is in that Horcrux. We don't know why he wanted to kill Gryffindor in the first place. The same might happen to you. We don't know much about this prophecy yet, Draco. For all we know… history could repeat itself."

Harry Potter walked down towards the grounds and found Ron Weasley sitting by the edge of the lake with Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown. He walked towards them and tapped Ron on the shoulder. Ron turned around and he gave Harry a warm smile.

"Hello, mate!" Ron said as he stood up. He clapped Harry on the back with such force that Harry thought he was going to puke his insides. "Oops… Sorry about that." He said with a smile.

"It's fine, Ron." Harry said as he rubbed the part where Ron had clapped his hand. "I just wanted to ask you if you've seen Hermione. I really need to talk to her about our Potions assignment. I couldn't find her in the common room and since everyone was out here, I figured she might be, too."

"Nope." Ron said shaking his head. "She isn't here. Maybe you should have checked the library, Harry. You know Hermione, she's always reading _Hogwarts: A History_ in the library whenever we have some spare time."

"Why haven't I thought about that?" Harry asked Ron. "I mean, it's really obvious… isn't it?" Harry asked as he turned towards Ron who looked at him as if he were a little baby.

"Yes, it is." Ron said. "Now, why don't you run along to the library, and go find Hermione?" Ron said while pushing Harry as if he were a five-year-old child that still needed his mother to guide him to the candy section in a local grocery store.

Ron let go of Harry and he walked back towards the edge of the lake. Apparently, Millicent Bulstrode had decided to skate, too. She looked like a female-version of Crabbe on the snow. She didn't seem to know what she was doing, either. Harry then walked back up to the castle to speak to Hermione about their Potions assignment. Nobody noticed but as soon as Harry turned on his heel to look for Hermione, there was a sort of Mona Lisa-ish smile plastered on his face that day.

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters in this story; they all belong to Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Don't sue me because the only valuable thing I could give you is my Maksim CD collection… and frankly, I'm quite attached to it and I don't want to give it up… Especially the autographed _A New World_.

**Author's note:** I don't usually ask for this but please review my story. I'm not really good in writing stuff like this and I never really quite finish any of them. Constructive criticism is MOST welcome. Please advise me if there are several things that I can do to compose the story better.


	4. Dreams and Dreamers

_Chapter 3_

_Dreams and Dreamers_

"What was all that yelling about?" Hermione and Draco heard a shrill voice from two bookshelves away. In an instant, they knew who she was. Their vulture-like librarian, Madam Pince. "OUT! OUT! I will not have anyone yelling in my library! Get out! NOW!"

Draco and Hermione didn't need telling twice. Hermione gathered up her things while Draco made a run for the doors. _What an asshole!_ Hermione thought. When she had finally gathered all of her belongings, she went pelting for the door.

"Thanks a lot, Malfoy!" Hermione said as soon as she reached Draco who had his hands on his knees and was breathing quickly as if he had just run a marathon. "Did you really have to leave me there?"

"Of course!" Draco said as he straightened up and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't usually use the library now, do I?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "What's your point? You're not making any sense. Are you trying to steer the conversation in another direction so you wouldn't have to answer why you didn't help me back there?"

"No, I wasn't." Draco said. "I wasn't finished yet. If Madam Pince saw me there AND talking to you, it would smell fishy, wouldn't it?" Hermione nodded and Draco continued. "Besides, Potter and Weasel don't know about us yet. Would you want them to learn it from her?"

"Probably not." Hermione said. Suddenly, she heard something go _rip_ and looked down to see that her book bag gave away again due to the immense load inside it. Hermione heaved a sigh and knelt down to pick up her stuff. This time, however, Draco helped her (there was no one except them in the deserted corridor.)

"How many books are in that bag?" Draco said as he picked up a huge leather-bound book with gold lettering stamped across it. Hermione didn't answer. She was still busy trying to mend her book bag with a number of complicated spells Draco has never heard of. Draco arranged Hermione's books alphabetically and noticed one more book lying on his side. He picked it up and recognized it as Helga Hufflepuff's Diary. "Uh… Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione said. She was now trying to strengthen her bag with a vast number of charms.

"How did you manage to sneak out Hufflepuff's diary without Madam Pince noticing?" Draco asked as he threw the diary up into the air and caught it casually.

"I did!" Hermione asked as she took the diary from him. "I guess it was because of all the commotion inside. I tucked it under my arm and made a run for it."

"Uh-huh." Draco replied absently. "She probably won't notice that it has gone, though. It doesn't have a name and it's very plain looking. She might think it was just your notebook or something. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you around."

"Mm-hmm." Hermione simply answered as she took the neat pile of books and placed it in her bag. She stood up, straightened her tie and set off for the Gryffindor tower. Just as she was about to ascend the marble staircase, she heard a voice behind her calling her name. She turned around and saw Harry Potter running towards her. He stopped just beside her and turned to look at her.

"Hermione," he began, "we need to finish Slughorn's potions assignment." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

"Oh…" Hermione said. "I never thought you'd be interested in doing assignments, Harry. But if you say so. I was just heading back to Gryffindor tower."

After Harry finally caught his breath, he straightened up and looked at Hermione's caramel eyes. "Oh, good. I don't think brewing the potions are very easy." Harry said.

"Right." Hermione said. "What are we supposed to brew again?"

"Either Felix Felicis or Amortentia." Harry replied promptly. "I think we should go to the common room and discuss it there rather than here."

"Sure." Hermione answered. "Let's go." With that, they ascended the stairs and no sooner had they arrived in front of the portrait of the fat lady. She seemed to be entertaining a group of friends that she met after she fled her own portrait during their third year.

"Password?" She asked as they showed up in front of her. "Quickly, now. Can't you see I'm still in the middle of a conversation with my friends?"

"Hippogriff." Hermione said. The portrait swung open to reveal Gryffindor common room. Hermione and Harry stepped inside and the portrait door swung shut. They walked over towards the fireplace that was happily crackling away. They sat themselves down on the floor and spread out some books in front of them.

"So," Hermione said while flipping through the pages of her copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. "Which one should we brew?"

"Amortentia seems a lot easier than Felix Felicis." Harry said as he too, took out his copy of _Advanced Potion Making_. He flipped the pages until he landed on the page that contained the instructions for brewing Amortentia.

"Well," Hermione began, "we, of course, can't prepare it here. Let's just talk about what we need for the potion. Things like that you know. It will save us some time while we're developing the potion."

Hermione and Harry spent a good hour or two preparing what to do for the potion. After finishing that, Hermione decided to start on her Defence Against the Dark Arts essay while Harry started on his Astronomy piece. Halfway through writing, Harry fell asleep on his paper and his head was resting on the roll of parchment. Hermione noticed this but didn't wake him up. Harry had been through a lot the past year, the pain of losing someone who had treated him like a relative and made him feel loved had really taken its toll on Harry. _He's been through enough_, Hermione thought. She simply cleared up Harry's things and sat him on an overstuffed armchair with great effort. After that, she started on her own Astronomy composition.

* * *

_"What do you think of it?" he asked her. He was just showing her a newly finished room that he had been working on for quite sometime now._

_"I think it's really good." She said. She turned to face him and stared at his emerald eyes. "How your mind works, I guess I'll never understand. You come up with a lot of stupid ideas sometimes and get yourself into trouble. But still, there are some times when you come up with really witty ones." She smiled._

_"Well, I think we'd better go now." He said. He turned to face the door and opened it. Just as he stepped out, he saw a pair of sliver-grey eyes staring back at him. His face turned paler than usual as he caught sight of the curly-haired witch by his side. For a moment, he was speechless. "Let me explain—"_

_"There is nothing to explain," the other one said. His eyes turned to the curly haired witch beside the raven-haired one. "I was right all along." He said. He walked off and she ran after him.

* * *

_

Draco Malfoy made his way down towards the dungeons and soon, he was facing a wall void of any decorations. Just the place he was looking for.

"Veritaserum" he said and the bare wall opened revealing the Slytherin common room. He walked inside and sat on one of the velvety green sofas by the fireplace. _"Incendio"_ he said as he pointed his wand at the empty grate. Fire suddenly appeared in the fireplace but it was not enough to warm up the common room. Draco ran his hand through his hair and leaned back. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

_He was standing in a deserted corridor facing an ugly tapestry of two trolls being taught how to ballet dance. _He's going to get his head chopped off in no time, _he thought. Just as he turned away and was about to walk off, a door materialized by the bare wall beside the hideous drapery and two people walked out of it. One was a wizard with ebony coloured hair; the other one had hair that was curly but slightly bushy. The two wizards stared at each other and both were speechless for a while_

_"Let me explain—" the wizard began but he cut him off before the other one could babble on and on. For months now, he was suspecting something going on between the two of them. He was right._

_"There is nothing to explain." He said as he glared at the raven-haired wizard. His eyes turned to her. He thought he could trust her. He has given her everything that he could have given. Yet, she betrayed him. "I was right all along." He turned away and walked off leaving them there.

* * *

_

Harry awoke with a start and saw Hermione sitting on the armchair opposite him. Crookshanks was sitting on her lap and she was absently scratching him behind the ears. He was purring contentedly. Hermione caught a glimpse of Harry and smiled at him.

"How long have I been asleep?" Harry asked her as he rearranged his now askew glasses. "Did you move me here?"

Hermione checked her watch and answered. "Just about fifteen minutes and yes, I moved you there. Much more comfortable sleeping there than sitting on the floor and using your Astronomy essay as a pillow." She looked at Crookshanks with loving eyes and looked up at Harry again. "Harry, are you okay? You seem… peaky."

Harry looked at her and opened his mouth. He finally concluded that he had nothing to say so he closed it again. "Nothing…" he said. "It was just a dream. It seemed all too real though."

"Why?" Hermione said as she set Crookshanks on the floor. He walked towards the portrait door and went out to explore the corridors. "What was the dream about?"

"Me… and you… and Malfoy." Harry said. "Well, at least we were way older and it was just all too real. I was showing you the Room of Requirements and in my dream, it seemed as if _I_ was the one who made the room. You said —"

Hermione was now listening intently on every word Harry was saying. When Harry stopped for a while, she took out a quill and a piece of parchment and started taking down notes.

"—And then Malfoy stalked off." Harry finally finished. "Why are you taking down notes?"Hermione finished taking down notes and looked at Harry. "Well… it was probably something that I saw in the library this morning."

Hermione smiled and retold Harry the story. From reading _Hogwarts: A History_ in the library, to someone seeing the diary, to reading it and up until Harry was asleep and she read the diary.

"So, what does that mean?" Harry asked her as she finished. She was a little out of breath from telling the account to him.

"It means Harry, that you weren't just dreaming. That really _did_ happen. Did you know that it was Godric Gryffindor who created the Room of Requirements? He thought that Hogwarts didn't have enough rooms. He talked to Slytherin about it but he simply thought that it was a load of rubbish so Gryffindor did it by himself."

"What are you saying, Hermione?" Harry asked. "You're being quite unclear about that. What was with the note-taking?"

Hermione took out Helga Hufflepuff's diary and she flipped trough the pages. She took out a photograph that she had come across a while ago and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and saw a picture of two witches and two wizards in the photograph. One wizard had a certain resemblance to Harry. He was as tall as the witch in braids and his hair looked like it had never been combed before. The picture looked like it was taken a hundred years ago but it was still in perfect condition. Harry stared at the photo as the wizard and the witch waved at him before a handsome young man pushed his way in between the two of them and placed his arm around the witch's shoulder. He too, looked up and waved at Harry.

"Harry…" Hermione began. Harry looked up at her with a dazed look in his eyes. "You're Godric Gryffindor's heir."


End file.
